The Final Storm
by SkywardStrike
Summary: Five years have passed since the Fourth Great Ninja War s end and the Masked Man s escape. Naruto Uzumaki is now Hokage, however when his old enemy returns with new allies, he must fight once again. Will the Peacebringer of Konoha survive or will he fall on the hands of the new Akatsuki? Follows the timeline of Ultimate Ninja Storm 3. Curently in Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

"Normal Talking"

"_Thinking_"

"**Demon Talking**"

**Before We Start: This is my second attempt at a fanfiction, if you ever played Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 you will recognize it as the timeline that followed after the game, otherwise look it up, the destiny of certain characters will be revealed with time, so don't ask me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, no im not Mamashi Kishimoto.**

**Naruto's POV**

"_My Chakra is almost gone…_"Naruto thought. The situation was desperate to say the very least. This was the battle that would decide the outcome of the Fourth Great Ninja War, him versus Tobi, The Masked Man who had ruined his whole life and started this very war. "_But still…_" He couldn't fail, all his friends were counting on him...

Naruto made three shadow clones that advanced at the masked man, kunai in hand. Tobi easily defended against the Clones' attacks with his purple gunbai before using the fan like weapon to send a gust of wind, blowing them away. However, by doing so, the fake Madara left himself wide open for an attack.

That was when Naruto fell off the sky, Rasengan in hand. If his mother's story was right he must have looked a lot like his father did when he had fought the same opponent 16 years ago.

Unfortunately for Naruto, the masked man had fast reflexes; he raised his weapon in time to block the Uzumaki's Rasengan. However, instead of the usual Rasengan sound, only a kick that was thrown against the wooden fan was heard.

Tobi turned and widened his Sharingan eye as he looked at thousands of Naruto clones raining down at him with various Rasengan, the original one standing atop his weapon, smirking.

All the clones simultaneously shouted as their attack hit."RASENGAN!" The thousand spiraling spheres rained upon the Masked Man's Gunbai, causing him to grunt in pain from the effort of keeping the attacks at bay.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and let his guard down. The moment he did so, a blue explosion of chakra happened in the already damaged battlefield, consuming the mastermind behind the fourth Ninja War and throwing back Naruto.

The boy was sweating and panting, barely able to stand up. His headband was gone, lost in the middle of the battle. His jacket was open and his mesh armor was visible behind it. He had various cuts and bruises, but despite his chakra being completely gone, no serious damage had been done.

It was finally over, they had won.

Or so he thought.

"It seems like you're fresh out of chakra..." A deep and dark voice he recognized too well rang behind him.

He couldn't turn to face the Masked Man in time and his right hand shot towards Naruto's neck, grabbing it and raising him above Tobi's masked face. The Uzumaki noticed that his mantle's right arm sleeve was completely destroyed, most likely in the explosion. "This battle is over…" His right Sharingan eye started pushing him in, creating a black hole like portal.

Naruto struggled but it was useless.

It was all over.

He had lost.

...

Naruto woke up with a start. He was sweating cold. It was night. The war was over.

"_What the hell...was just that...?_" He thought to himself as he breathed heavily.

"**It was just a dream, kit.**" Kurama told him in the back of his head. "**Go back to sleep.**"

The Fox was right of course, he knew that...but...the dream seemed so real...he could almost swear...no...

No.

They had won, he remembered it. The exact same things had happened, but he hadn't been sucked in, he had been able to break the mask with a punch that would even make Sakura jealous. However, he had never seen who was behind it as the masked man teleported away before Naruto could see his true identity. He remembered perfectly now...the last words of the fake Madara still made his blood run cold to that very day.

"_Uzumaki Naruto...I never imagined you'd acquire such power...However this battle is far from over...and hatred will never cease to be...I will do what i have to do to see my plan to the very end...the Kyuubi and the Hachibi will be mine! That i promise you..._" And with that the Unmasked Masked Man disappeared forever, leaving behind no trace whatsoever.

Five years had passed since that day.

"Naruto Kun, is something wrong?" A voice next to him asked.

"**Well, crap kit. Looks like you woke up your mate...**" Kurama teasingly said.

"_Stop calling her that!"_ Naruto told the Kyuubi before cutting the connection between him and his Bijuu.

"I'm sorry, Hinata...did i wake you up?" The Young Man asked his wife that was now siting in their bed beside him.

"You were talking in your sleep...were you having a bad dream?" The Hyūga asked him.

"Yes, i was...but I'm fine now, so don't worry. Go back to sleep." Naruto said.

Hinata nooded hesitantly before lying down again.

"**You're really lucky to have a women like her, you know?**" The fox said in Naruto's head, he had managed to break the barrier Naruto had put in between them.

"_Yeah...she always stood beside me and even risked her life to try and save my own...I ought to be thankful to you, Kurama... if it wasn't for you i wouldn't have gotten together with her..._"Naruto thanked his Bijuu. Soon after the war Hinata invited him to join her in a delivery mission to Kumo. After the mission Kurama had told Naruto about her feelings towards him, he had asked her out and so they had started dating.

"**No need to thank me, kit.**"Kurama told him. "**If you're happy, I'm happy. Now go to sleep, you've got a long way ahead of you tomorrow...**"

Naruto nodded with a small smile and fell down on his bed, next to Hinata. In a matter of seconds he was asleep once again.

...

**Third Person POV**

In somewhere else, far away from Konohagakure a man in a black cloak was walking in a field of grass. Even though the strong rain that fell down from the sky looked threatening the man didn't seem to mind at all, instead he simply walked until a black creature came out of the ground behind him.

"Are we ready?" The man asked in a dark voice.

"Yes." The creature answered.

"Very well then..." The man said an instant before lightning flashed, revealing under the cloak a Yin Yang designed mask with two shinning red and purple eyes. "Let us begin."

* * *

**Author's Note: The first chapter is finished, it is shorter than the rest due to being a prologue chapter, so don't worry.**

**I haven't got much to say for this one, Naruto got married with Hinata, Tobi has a new mask with a Yin and Yang Design, Flashback...not much else.**

**Oh, in the Storm 3 flashback i decided to make Naruto's and Tobi's clothes more damaged so it would show how much the battle screw them both up.**

**Also, the tittle is a reference not only to the games, but to something else that will happen later on.**

**But wait till next chapter and leave a review while at it, i promise it will be better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Normal Talking"**

**"**_**Thinking**_**"**

**"Demon Talking"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…and sometimes I wonder why I have to say this?**

**Tobi's POV**

The Masked Man and his ally walked towards the small village, if the information they were provided was true this would be the place were the first step to their plan would begin.

The Jūyōdenai village, home to the River Daimyo. It was bigger than Tobi expected; not nearly as big as a hidden Village, but big. And it seemed pretty urbanized too as all houses were being illuminated by electric light.

However, what really caught the Masked Man`s attention was the bigger house that looked like a mansion located on the far end of the village. Inside there, sleeping blissfully as ever, was his target. The River Daimyo

"Wait here." Tobi told Black Zetsu before disappearing in a spiral.

…

The Masked Man reappeared inside na oversized and rich room, in front of him a man calmly slept, ignorant to what happened in his room. The man was around his early thirties, had black hair and a small beard. He was also rather big (It's a nice way to say fat, okay?)…the Masked Man instantly recognized him as the River Daimyo. Tobi walked towards the sleeping figure and placed his hand atop his head. This action caused the River Daimyo to open his eyes wide as he looked at the Masked Man.

"Who are you?! How did you get here?!" The Daimyo tried to stand up but was shoved down by Tobi against his bed.

"Relax, River Daimyo…" Tobi told the man as he activated his Rinnegan. "It will all be over soon…"

"You..." The man said, barely able to contain his fear. "But you are..."

"Human Path." The Masked man said as the life left the Daimyo's eyes.

Seconds later, two guards busted through the room's door, each one carrying a crossbow. The first one pointed his weapon at Tobi. "You! What did you do with the Daimyo?"

Tobi met gazes with the two and as any person that had been there, five years ago, they recognized him. "You-...but...no...you are-" The man couldn't finish the sentence since two kunai materialized on the Masked Man's hands and were launched, enhanced by wind chakra and aimed towards his and his friend's necks.

When more guards arrived at the room all they found was three dead men and a broken window.

...

The Masked Man materialized next to the Black Zetsu, the information that they had come for was now in their hands.

"Don't you think it was a little too radical to kill the Daimyo?" Zetsu asked.

"We couldn't let him know about us and live, now could we?" Tobi rhetorically asked.

"Good point..." Zetsu chuckled before disappearing under the ground, followed by Tobi who also disappeared but with a spiral.

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto was doing the morning paperwork in his office. If there was something that he hated about being Hokage that HAD to be it...

He was wearing his orange Hokage cloak (Specially designed to him) a black shirt and black pants along with ninja sandals (you guessed it) also black. He wasn't wearing an forehead protector, since he was now the leader of the Shinobi Alliance it was his way to show that all the villages were one now.

Anyway, so far it had been a peaceful morning of paperwork until...

"Lord Sixth!" Shikamaru shouted as he entered the Hokage's office.

"Shikamaru...how many times have i told you not to smoke indoors...?" Naruto sighed. Shikamaru was wearing his Jounin attire and on the five years had grown a small beard much like his father's. His excuse was that shaving it would be too "troublesome"... He also had a cigar on his mouth as he tried to call Naruto's attention, typical Shikamaru.

"But Naruto! Its urgent!" His advisor shouted. Two things had called Naruto's attention about Shikamaru that moment: the first was that he had called him Naruto, not Lord Sixth like he usually did. The second was that Shikamaru was completely out of character, he was agitated and nervous while the normal Shikamaru was the extreme opposite of that.

"_I wonder what happened make him act this way...?_" Naruto thought.

"**Why don't you ask him so we can know?**" Kurama rhetorically asked.

"Speak, Shikamaru." The Sixth Hokage seriously requested.

"The Gokage requested a meeting." The Nara said. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Now?" Naruto asked, to which Shikamaru answered with a fast nod. Naruto sighed and got up before walking out of the room and (some time later) into the conference room.

The conference room was an average and badly lit room, being totally empty except for five glowing circles facing each other that were drawn in the middle of the room. The circles were big enough to fit a bed inside it and were all normal, except for one of them. This circle had a sealing matrix inside of it, fairly complex if one were to examine it properly.

Naruto walked towards the circle with the seal and made five hand seals before placing his hand atop it. Instantly, the other circles flashed, revealing four holograms inside the circles, all of which Naruto recognized as the Gokage.

There was the Fourth Raikage Ay, a tall, muscular and dark skinned man with blonde, sand colored hair wearing the Raikage cloak. Ay had no left arm and a deep scar running through his chest, the first being lost to Sasuke Uchiha In the infamous Five Kage Summit that had preceded the Fourth Great Ninja War and the latter in the battle against Madara Uchiha.

There was the Fifth Mizukage Mei, a long, red haired woman with a curious smile on her face and one eye being covered by her hair. Naruto noted that there were wrinkles under her eyes but said nothing.

There was the Fifth Kazekage Gaara, the closest friend to Naruto in the Gokage. He had red hair and dark marks around his eyes, he also carried a gourd in his back. Gaara hadn't changed much since the war, except that his hair had grown longer.

The last was the Fourth Tsuchikage Kitsuchi, a bulky dark haired man. Son of the third, he had inherited the position two years after the war, one year before Naruto got his long dreamed Hokage Hat.

"So, we are all here…" Ay commented.

"What is the reason we were summoned, may I ask?" Mei asked.

"Yes, I do not know if you all already received the news but the Daimyo of the Land of River was assassinated." Kitsuchi said.

All the other Kage raised their eyebrows at this, except poor Gaara who was eyebrow less.

"A Daimyo, assassinated…? I see how this is news, but how exactly does this impact us?" Ay asked.

"It's not quite the assassination that we're here to talk about…it's…the way he was killed…" Kitsuchi said with a grim look in his face.

"How exactly was he killed?" Gaara asked.

"Well, there were no wounds in his body, no signs of poisoning and no signs of someone breaking in…"

"Wait, so how do we know it was an assassination in the first place?" Naruto asked

"Because there were two dead guards with kunai through their necks lying on the ground nearby." Kitsuchi said, as no one said anything, he continued. "The weirdest thing however, was that his eyes…his pupils had completely disappeared." Once he said that Shikamaru widened his eyes and walked towards Naruto.

"Naruto, let me talk to them, I was hoping i was wrong but now I am sure my theory is correct." Shikamaru said. Naruto nodded and he stepped into the circle.

"Wait…you're Shikaku's son, aren't you?" Ay asked.

"Yes, I am…but this is unimportant, the truth is that I just might know who was the Daimyo's killer based on the information you handed us." Shikamaru asked.

"Why do you think you have the answer when none of us found it so far, boy?" Kitsuchi angrily asked.

"Let him speak. I know him well; he's my sister's husband." Gaara said.

"And if his father's intelligence was inherited to him we may very well count on him." Ay added.

"Fine then, boy…show us how worth of our time you are." Kitsuchi said.

"Troublesome…" The Jounin muttered before taking a deep breath and starting. "Ever since I first read the letter you sent us telling about the Gokage reunion, I was tense. I thought something major might have happened. And true enough, an Daimyo assassination is indeed something to be worried, because whoever did it was skilled and was aiming towards something bigger by doing what he done…but I think we are dealing with an even more serious matter here…"

All the Gokage, even Naruto, looked at Shika strangely at that claim and wondered where he could be getting.

"It is nearly impossible to enter a Daimyo's residence unseen and it's even more difficult to get out of it once you assassinated the target, unless you have means to go directly where you want to go, in our case, the Daimyo's room." The Nara paused so he was certain everyone was listening. "And why would the assassin kill the Daimyo? He certainly didn't have time to take information from the man…unless…he had a jutsu ready for it…"

All the Gokage tensed, they could see from where he was coming.

"You see, five years ago our Hidden Village of Konohagakure was attacked by an Akatsuki who's name was Pain. He wielded a legendary Dojutsu which I am certain most of you are familiar with…The Rinnegan…this Dojutsu gave the user six abilities known as the Six Paths, Madara Uchiha's ability of absorbing jutsus was one of them. We got information from various Shinobi from the village that saw Pain's abilities and there was one that caught my attention: It's an ability used for reading someone's mind in exchange for this someone's life. An interesting aspect of it is that the victim's eyes lose their pupils and become blank. "

The Gokage absorbed that information and shivered as they realized who the assassin was.

"So the assassin needs to have a jutsu that works much like the Fourth Hokage's Flying Thunder God but even more versatile and the Rinnegan's Human Path to absorb the victim's soul. Who fits that description?"

The question's answer was obvious but none of the Gokage dared to say it.

"So he has returned…but what did he want with the River Daimyo?" Naruto asked, breaking the sillence.

"Someone needs to go after him and discover." Ay said. "But who?"

"I'll go." Naruto said. All the other Gokage looked at him but no one argued. All knew that Naruto was stronger than all of them combined and the most fit to go after the Masked Man.

"So this is finished." Gaara said. "I wish you good luck in you pursue, Naruto."

All the Gokage made the tiger hand seal before dismissing the jutsu.

"What now, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked him.

"Call Sasuke." Naruto said, walking out of the room. "We are leaving today."

**Author's Note: So this is the chapter, liked it? No? Maybe?**

**What have I got to say about this chapter… not much, really… Naruto is Hokage and Shika is his advisor, that wasn't that surprising, what else…**

**Well, I decided to add a scar on Ay's chest just for the Fuck of it, and in this fanfic he lost his arm even tough in the game he didn't. Yes, Sasuke is in the leaf. You will see how next chapter.**

**Oh, and Jūyōdenai means unimportant in japanese, so...the more you know?**

**Ok, hoped you like it, please Review if you want next chapter to come out soon, see ya, SkywardStrike out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Normal Talking"**

**"**_**Thinking**_**"**

**"Demon Talking"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did shit would be diferent.**

**Naruto's POV**

"God Damn it, he's late.." Naruto said to no one in particular as he waited for Sasuke in front of the Konoha Entrance Gate.

"**Looks like he has been learning way too much with Kakashi...**" Kurama told him with a chuckle.

"_Damn, the Lightning Blade better be worth it..._" Naruto commented.

Finally, after ten more minutes, Sasuke arrived. He was wearing the normal Jounin Attire, except with the forehead protector, in the left the symbol of the leaf, in the right the Shinobi symbol. His Undershirt was also different, it was white and short sleeved, having the Uchiha fan instead of the Uzumaki Whirlpool.

"Hey there, dobe." Sasuke teasefuly greeted.

During the war Sasuke had fought Kabuto alongside his brother; Itachi apparently had knocked some sense into the Uchiha, enough to make him doubt his choices. He came to the leaf and challenged Naruto for one final battle.

"_One last battle, Naruto...that is all i ask of you. There are a lot of things that i need to clear up and this battle will help me do so. So come, Naruto...prove me wrong, show me your way._"

Sasuke had lost.

The battle had been intense, but eventually they clashed Rasengan and Chidori one last time and Naruto came out triumphant. And there Sasuke stood, defeated, not able to move a muscle.

"_You see, Sasuke? I told you i'd win..._"

"_Naruto...Why...why do you refuse to fall..._?"

"_Because...I never give up...that's my Nindo...my Ninja Way._"

Sasuke had then fainted and woke up on a hospital bed on Konoha next day. And so, there he stayed, in Konoha. Naruto's and Sasuke's relationship eventually returned to what it used to be and even though the initial prejudice Sasuke received from the Villagers, he eventually made a name for himself as the Sasuke of the Infernal Blade due to the ability his Magenkyo Sharingan gave him.

"Don't you have any respect for your Hokage, teme?" Naruto asked his old Teammate.

"Normally i would have...but considering who it is..." Sasuke chuckled.

"Fine, Teme. If that's the way you want then be it. Lets finish this quickly. Do you know where we are going and why?" The Sixth Hokage asked the Jounin as they walked out of the village.

As Naruto asked him that question, Sasuke's smile disappeared and he took upon a more serious expression."The Daimyo's assasination. I'm onto it."

"Good, this makes things easier for me. Let's go." With that, both friends disappeared in two separate body flickers.

...

Sasuke and Naruto were walking through a forest, it had been two hours since they had left the leaf

The only sound there was the slight sound both Shinobi produced with their footsteps. The silence seemed unbreakable until...

"Naruto...-"

"I know."

Naruto and Sasuke were suddenly assaulted by a barrage of kunai and shuriken, but before the weapons could hit both were replaced by logs which took the hit for them.

"Damn it...they used a substitution..." A Rogue Ninja said as he stepped out of his hideout, followed by twenty other man. All with forehead protectors of minor hidden villages crossed by a slash line.

"It doesn't matter. We can still track them down..." A man who appeared to be the leader of the group said.

"Who exactly are "we"...?" A voice coming from above asked. The twenty rogue Ninja looked up to see Naruto and Sasuke standing atop a tree branch side by side. Both jumped out of it and landed on the ground in front of the rogue group. "You heard me, who are "we"?" Sasuke asked.

"We are the Shirubādagā!" One of them shouted. "And we are here to kill the so called Peacebringer!"

Naruto sighed; even though most saw his actions as benevolent for the Shinobi world, there were some who disagreed. The reasons varied, some sympathized with Tobi's Eye of The Moon Plan or just downright hated the concept of a Shinobi Alliance.

The Hokage simply grabbed a kunai out of the ground and exanimated it for a minute before throwing it at the leader of the Shirubādagā, who easily dodged. "HA! Do you think-"

Before the leader could finish the sentence Naruto disappeared in an Orange Flash and reappeared behind him, holding the kunai he had thrown at the man against his neck. "Yeah, i think." Naruto said as he smirked. "So, anyone else?"

All the Rogue Ninja stepped back, leaving Naruto face to face with various enemies who did not dare to make a move. Finally one of them, either the most courageous or the most foolish, unsheathed his sword and dashed at Naruto. "I'm gonna kill you!"

Naruto sighed as he saw the man coming after him. "Sasuke..." He called. One second later Sasuke materialized behind the guy with his Kusanagi blade in hand, slashing at the Rogues' knee, making him fall to the ground.

"Im on it." Sasuke said as the Shirubādagā started to retreat after seeing the level of strength that the two had demonstrated.

"Fall back!" One of the Rogue Ninja shouted and in either obedience or pure fear the others followed him running.

Seconds later all Shirubādagā had disapeared into the forest, leaving behind only the wounded one and the leader, who Naruto held hostage

"You...are not gonna kill me are you...?" The Leader of the group asked, fearing for his life.

"No, not really." Naruto answered as he took the kunai out of the man's neck. "But if you try to ambush us again..." The Sixth Hokage threw the weapon surrounded with wind chakra at a nearby tree. It went right through it before stopping second one.

The man gulped.

"I think you get the message. You may go now." Naruto said and the man ran off, leaving the Hokage and the Jounin behind.

"You let him off way too easy..." Sasuke commented.

"Hey, he won't attack us again." Naruto said with certainty of his prediction. "The objective was accomplished."

"Whatever you say, dobe..."

The Sixth Hokage gave Sasuke a death stare at the mention of his old nickname before sighing and joining Sasuke as they continued their journey to the Land of Rivers.

**Tobi's POV**

The Masked Man was giving the last few touches in his latest jutsu. He had decided it would be his trump card since given enough power it could easily destroy a village. Tobi had just deactivated the jutsu when Zetsu arrived.

"They are here." Zetsu announced.

"Well, they are early..."Tobi said before putting on his Yin Yang designed mask and teleporting away. He arrived in the entrance of his hideout, which was a gigantic cave hidden deep in the Land of Sea, an island between the Land of Lightning and the Land of Water. Since it had no Hidden Village, it was a perfect place for him to hide.

In the cave's entrance three man stood. One of them, the tallest was wearing a brown cloak, his face completely covered by a hood.

The second was dressed in a uniform that looked like the Anbu uniform but instead of the jacket, he had an upper shirt with a high collar and white markings on his back. His dark hair was set in a small ponytail and covering his eyes was various bandages which reminded Tobi of when he transplanted Itachi's Magenkyo Sharingan into Sasuke's eyes.

The third and final was wearing an open dark brown jacket and a white shirt under it. He also wore dark brown baggy pants and black sandals. The man had black, spiky hair and a smug look on his face. It was also worth noticing the oversized scroll on his back.

"You arived early..." Tobi pointed out.

"Is that a problem?" The One with the bandages asked.

"Not at all..." Tobi said as he walked back into the cave followed by the three. "It gives us time to plan our attack on Tanigakure."

**Author's Note: Before we begin...**

**Shirubādagā = Silver Dagger**

**Now that that's out of the way i wanna say that this will probably be the last chapter of The Final Storm in a while, ill be focusing on Tales of the Demon Fox Jinhuriki from now on.**

**And what did you guys think of my three new OC? They will be important later on.**

**So that's that for the Author's Note, i hope you like the chapter.**

**What are your thoughts and preditions? Leave a review and let me know.**


End file.
